


Protecting Rei

by purplepop96



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Comedy? (am i funny?), Ikebukuro (Durarara!!), Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Major Original Character(s), Manga & Anime, Minor Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Multi, Only Child energy, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Shizuo is an overprotective dad, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, finna throw a refrigerator, infant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepop96/pseuds/purplepop96
Summary: Ikebukuro is a large city with a hefty population, yet some residents are protective of a newcomer. Since the day she was born, Rei Heiwajima has not only been defended by her father, the infamous Shizuo, but also his friends, acquaintances, and even his enemies. Raised alone by Shizuo, this infant daughter is protected by everyone who knows her presence. Why does no one want to harm her? Well, it might be her father with superstrength, her "aunt" without a head who can create anything with shadows, or her mysterious mother's history and life protected by a certain someone. Either way, harm Rei, and the city will be after you.(ON HIATUS)
Kudos: 11





	1. Goodbyes are Difficult

Ikebukuro was the largest commercial district in the Toshima ward in Japan, so it made sense that it would house sizeable apartments. Shizuo Heiwajima lived in one of moderate size, earning enough money to pay the rent through his job as a bodyguard for Tom Tanaka's debt collecting agency.

He thought he would live in that apartment for the rest of his life, but then he met Tomoko and got her pregnant.

She called him four months after their one-night-stand, waiting until she was sure the baby would until before contacting him. Even though there were not a couple, Tomoko wanted to know if Shizuo had a desire for fatherhood. He remembered being scared shitless, feeling guilty for impregnating a random woman after they met at a bar, leaving her with the duty of motherhood. Since she had no plans to abort the child, Shizuo pondered if it would inherit his superior strength. He couldn't leave Tomoko alone with a child who could lift steel columns like pillows. A strange sense of joy then came, as Shizuo considered the happiness only raising a child could create. Being a father would certainly have its challenges, but he could conquer it. He would never direct his anger toward his own flesh and blood. Plus, he would probably never have another chance. Romance seemed unobtainable when one of the partners was the strongest man in existence.

Shizuo sold his apartment and moved in with Tomoko. Her estate was like one floor of a mansion. It included three bedrooms, two full-sized bathrooms, and a furnished kitchen. According to her, she came from a rich family from Tokyo and was living in Ikebukuro for a year. Shizuo slept in a guest bedroom while the third bedroom was decorated for the upcoming baby.

Even though the child had not yet been born, Shizuo was already taking an active role. He went to every doctor's appointment and listened to whatever they had to say. If Tomoko's hormones were controlling her, he would comfort her or stay out of her way if the anger could not be quelled.

He was ecstatic when the doctor told them Tomoko was carrying a little girl. His search history contained female baby names, and he kept his favorites in the notepad app on his phone. Since he did not pay rent, he paid for his unborn daughter's clothes, toys, and furniture. Whenever he stumbled into Celty, he asked her advice on how to treat his daughter; he had a little brother and a lacking experience with women, he wanted to treat his little girl with the most respect.

Tomoko was joyous about becoming a mother, at first. The first-day Shizuo moved in, she explained her lifelong struggle with depression. Her hormones were, therefore, inconsistent and more intense. Sorrow filled the atmosphere of the apartment often, and although she tried her best to remain hopeful, it eventually proved fruitless. One day, she sat Shizuo down and elucidated her hidden truths.

"My family is a part of the Kyoto branch of the Yakuza. The Kutsuki Clan. We're medium-sized and only known in Kyoto, but we have power."

"What?" Shizuo exclaimed in shock. From what Tomoko had described herself, she finished her final year of university and decided to take a year-long vacation before finding a job. It was clear she came from a wealthy family, based on the fact that she lived in an expensive apartment without a steady job. Now he was angry; the woman he had spent the past two months with was lying to him the entire time. His fists clenched in vexation. "So everything between us is a lie?"

"Shizuo," she responded with a soft tone. She put her hand on top of his angered fist, stroking his veins. "I understand why you're angry, but I did not lie to you, I simply kept secrets."

The bodyguard took deep breaths and sighed before pondering further. "What are you doing in Ikebukuro? Are you looking to escape?"

"No, I…" Tomoko hesitated. "I can never escape them. My father, he … he is protective of his heirs. He wants me and my brothers to remain safe and close to Kyoto. I just wanted one year away to relax, to reflect on my future with crime, to know what life is like without the pressure of family.

"But one month into my break, I met you at a bar. I think you know where the pieces fall after that."

The information was too much to handle at once. The life Shizuo thought the mother of his child had was incompatible with his original view. Was he now a member of the Kutsuki Clan? Impregnating the daughter of a crime boss might be punishable, or could completely change his life and career. Shizuo didn't want either.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable telling me all of this, but why now? Why did you wait?"

Shizuo could see tears form in the corner of her eyes. He seized up, guilty for causing her distress when she was in such a vulnerable state. "Tomoko, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Forget it, just be mad at me. I deserve it for being such an ass."

"No, I need to tell you," Tomoko said as she wiped her tears and sat straight. Shizuo stared; this was important.

"I've been trying to convince myself that I can stay here, with you and the baby. Leaving that life behind me was merely a distinct dream, but getting pregnant made me hopeful. It seemed like the perfect chance to go away forever, but these damn hormones made me so stupid. If I stay, they'll find me. Once they know about you and our daughter, there are so things they could do as punishment. After she's born, I have to leave. This may be hard to hear, but Shizuo, you need to raise her without me."

Shizuo froze. Was he just assigned the task of single parenthood?

"What do you mean 'raise her without you?' How do you expect me to raise a child alone? Where will you go?"

"Have you noticed that you have never gotten angry with me since you moved here? My hormones have been crazy, and yet you continue being patient. I know you will never be unreasonably angry with our daughter. I paid the rest of the rent on this place so both of you can stay here. Where will I go? The only plan I have is to leave Ikebukuro and return to Kyoto two months after her birth. Perhaps I'll explore the cities of Japan. My father trapped me within the walls of Kyoto for so long, it would be nice to see what else the country has to offer. It may be the only chance I have to do so."

His hands were no longer clenched, instead, they laid on his face, his body leaned forward. Three months from now, the capacity of the apartment would stay the same. An innocent, delicate infant reliant on him would replace Tomoko. The main bedroom transformed into a guest bedroom, likely to be unoccupied since Shizuo rarely had overnight guests. Change was occurring fast, but three months ahead seemed like an eternity.

"Tomoko, I … I understand why you're leaving, but… what am… I don't know what to do. How am I ..."

Fear was an unknown emotion for Shizuo. He could lift thousand-kilogram objects with ease, beat anyone in a fight. But being responsible for the well-being of another person, raising them for adulthood, that was terrifying.

"You're already being a great parent. You have a notepad with your favorite names, right? Reiko is a very pretty name, I'm sure she will like it."

Shizuo looked up, viewing a tranquil Tomoko, the most calm he had ever seen her. She truly had faith in his parenting capabilities, even though he would be alone. Her endeavor with mental health, however, would surely affect her behavior after giving birth.

"Tomoko, I'm honored that you have a lot of trust in my parenting, but how will you feel afterward?"

"I'll get help," she answered with a hand on her bulging stomach. "It will be difficult, but this will be best for her. You have to trust me, Shizuo. Raise our daughter without me. Perhaps if she wants to meet me, then don't stop her, just warn her about my life."

The moment he met her at that bar, Shizuo could tell she was a stubborn woman. Her pregnancy had increased that trait, but this was the obstinate he'd seen her. Confidence was mixed in, and Shizuo knew she would not change her mind.

"Alright then," he said after a few seconds of thinking. "I'll raise her."

* * *

Born on November 26th and weighing 2.7 kilograms with a height of 46 centimeters, Reiko Heiwajima came into the world two weeks early. Her screams overlapped her mother's as Shizuo looked at his newborn daughter, covered in blood and vernix, with joyous tears. The new life did not meet her parents right now, the doctors, concerned with her early delivery, examined for her any abnormalities. Her birth weight and height were slightly smaller than average, but the proper diet would aid her to perfect health.

The nurses and doctors struggled with their examination of Rei. "She cried rivers during her checkup," said a nurse as she walked into Tomoko's hospital room. Rei laid in a portable crib, her fists waving in the air while her tiny feet attempted to escape the confinements of the blanket.

Shizuo stared at his distressed daughter and probably would have continued if the nurse had not spoken. "Why don't you hold her. I see that your girlfriend is sleeping, so you will be the first to hold her."

He didn't bother to correct the nurse's identification of Tomoko as his girlfriend. His arms leaned toward the crying creature as he stood up from his seat. _Maybe I should have read paperback parenting books,_ he thought as he picked up a screaming Rei. _I have absolutely no fucking idea on how to hold a baby_.

His original holding position was awkward, unsure of how to fully support the limp form. Remembering the television shows where parents held their children for the first time, he realized he had to support her head and bottom. That simple action erased all of Rei's wail. She released light whines and leaned against her father's chest.

"I guess she recognizes you," the nurse spoke before leaving the room.

Shizuo could not believe she was here. Five months of preparation involved a little being inside of Tomoko, his only contact a touch on her stomach. It took seven hours for her physical form to be present, and he was the first person to have extended contact with her. As she calmed in his arms and settled in his grasp, Shizuo felt awkward simply holding her. He had to say something, but what? She couldn't understand anything he said.

"Hello, Reiko," meekly said Shizuo. "I … I'm your dad. I hope you like your name. I never thought I would have children . . . but I don't regret it. I mean, it's only been fifteen minutes, but I guess I've waited for these few months. I even thought of a nickname for you. Your mother has been calling you Rei, which I like. What do you think?"

Rei did not respond. Her eyes remained shut, fists closed against her tiny chest, and strands chocolate hair peaking from her pink hat. Although only existing for less than an hour, she was exhausted. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh from that thought. His gaze finally drifted from his daughter to Tomoko, the truly fatigued one.

"Your mother is a tough woman," spoke Shizuo as he once again looked at Rei. "I'm sure that is a trait you will get from her. I … " He didn't know what to say. Being candid about Tomoko before she left their lives forever felt wrong. Rei would never know her mother. Shizuo knew that for months but holding his daughter in his arms elevated that thought. Perhaps it only felt half-true when Tomoko told him her intention. Why did it all feel real now? There were too many emotions to process.

"I'm sorry that she won't be with us after this. There's so much about why she can't stay. I'll tell you why years from now, but I don't know if I can explain everything. I don't want you to hate your mother after this. Sometimes I'm mad at her about this, but she has her reasons. She never said this but even if she is in another city or struggling with her mental health, I know she will always love you."

…

Tomoko awoke two hours after delivering the afterbirth. Initially drowsy from the ordeal, she struggled to move to body, but a light massage of the shoulders by Shizuo aided her back from discomfort. Her eyesight blurred when she moved her head. The windows were tainted black and buildings highlighted by yellow. Snow fell when she went into labor, now they laid on the naked trees outside the window. She deduced that her daughter was several hours old.

There was a random coo, the source behind Shizuo. She fluttered her eyes and moved her head without lifting it from the comfort of the pillow. The bodyguard noticed, changing the angle of his body so Tomoko could see their little girl laying in her plastic crib. Confided in pink blankets and a hat, the infant stopped making noises. Tomoko returned her sight to Shizuo.

"I assume it's late, so the nurses are going to take her for the night soon. Can I hold her before…" she didn't finish her question, but Shizuo the rest.

"Of course you can," he responded, lifting Rei from the crib. "You're her mother. She will probably recognize you."

Rei made no noise as Shizuo handed her to Tomoko, not bothered by the new person holding her. She behaved the same as when Shizuo held her, leaning her head against her mother's breast. A single fist escaped from her blanket of a prison. Since she was giving up her daughter, Shizuo expected Tomoko to be emotionless. But the new mother held a compassionate smile directed toward the bundle in the arms. She stroked the fist, finding comfort in the soft texture of newborn skin. Tears fell from her amber eyes, yet the smile remained in place. Shizuo watched mother and daughter, making no comment about the bittersweet tears.

A nurse entered the room, the smile on her face genuine, knowing nothing about the circumstances. She clapped her hands together, her overly cheery demeanor about to be expressed into words.

"Hello, Heiwajima and Kutsuki-san," the nurse said while she barely held on her fake cheerfulness, ready to yawn and groin as should as she left the room. "We usually let new parents rest for the first night. You can keep your daughter with you if you want, but we recommend sleep. You two have had a stressful and exhausting day, you deserve it."

Shizuo wanted to object, scared to put his fragile daughter into the care of strangers. But the nurses were trained professionals, and Shizuo had not slept in eighteen hours. Rei would be with him tomorrow, and he would care for her.

"Shizuo," Tomoko whispered from behind. She held the bundle out to him. "Rei will be fine for the night. You'll see her in the morning."

The bodyguard nodded and grabbed Rei. He gently put her into the portable crib and pushed it toward the nurse, who smiled in response. She pulled the handles of the crib and walked backward out of the room, giving a light wave before closing the door.

Tomoko spoke the moment she heard the door click. "Shizuo, you probably don't want to sleep in a car night. Why don't you go home for the night? You can check Rei's stuff and make sure everything in her room is safe. You also look like you need a smoke. I'll be fine here."

Shizuo turned to look at her, unsure of whether to listen. He saw the chair he sat on for hours, metal and without cushions, and decided that a bed would be better to sleep on. Nodding to the sleeping Tomoko, he walked to the door and put his hand on the handle before pausing. He looked at Tomoko one last time.

"Get good rest tonight," he said as he turned the handle. "You deserve it."

Tomoko responded with a simple "I will."

He left the room and before closing the door, he heard Tomoko sigh and speak before shutting her eyes.

"Goodbyes are difficult."

* * *

Shizuo entered the empty apartment a day and a half later, holding the baby carrier containing Rei while putting his keys in his pocket. She was fussy since he left the hospital, hungry and upset that no one was feeding her, not understanding that her father could do nothing without the proper equipment. No longer was a blanket wrapped around her, but now a purple onesie and white hat. She released a high-pitched whine when Shizuo set the carrier on the carpet. He sighed and knelt down, stroking her cheek in comfort.

"I'll get you a bottle," he said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

As he heated the milk, Rei's whines turned into cries. Shizuo grabbed the edge of the counter, holding on tightly to suppress his anger. He wanted to comfort Rei and hold her until she was content, but the only way to fix her frustration was to feed her. The tears were expected, and Shizuo realized he would be hearing that sound for the next year.

His life was now that of a parent.

Rei was first, he was second.

A beep from the microwave earned an elated sigh from Shizuo. Removing the hot bottle, he screwed the nipple on and headed to his distressed daughter. He smiled as he lifted her from the carrier, happy that he could now calm her down. Rei was confused by the nipple near her mouth, but soon latched on and suckled the contents.

"There you go," Shizuo whispered, sitting on the couch as he held onto the bottle.

Rei's eyes were slightly open, amber irises staring at the bottle. A drop of milk dripped from her mouth, soon gone after Shizuo wiped it away with a towel. The sound of air once the bottle was empty made the infant give a small kick to her father's stomach.

"It's alright, Rei," Shizuo said as he shifted his daughter to his shoulder, patting her back and laughing when she released a burp. "Now let's get you to bed."

The newborn was neither whining nor sleeping, rather making no noise as her father gave her a pacifier. She sucked in satisfaction. Shizuo then realized that if he had given it to her while he was preparing her meal, perhaps she would not have cried much. He had only been a father for two days and already felt like an idiot.

Rei was fast asleep by the time Shizuo arrived in his room, his gentle steps and relaxing hold comforting her into slumber. Her nursery was fully prepared and designed for both of her parents' liking, but she would be staying in her father's room for the first few weeks of her life. The baby monitors bought months in advance would stay in storage, her nursey missing a presence. New parents liked to have their sleeping, defenseless child near, moving them into their own room when they were around one to two months old.

The temporary cradle was cushioned by soft materials, no blankets or pillows but cotton sheets embellished with snow hems. An orchid background with azure stars patterned the sheets. Tomoko had a vendetta against the color pink. It was stereotypical, gaudy, and a color she did not want to define her daughter. The color was almost missing from the nursery, a blanket with violets and flush roses being the exception.

The cradle was comfortable for Rei, who voiced no displeasure from being separated from her father. Shizuo, not bothering to remove his bartender getup, sat on the edge of his bed and watched her chest fall up and down.

His smoking decreased substantially in the past few months, only craving a cigarette once a week. He exposed his lungs the previous night, yet he felt like smoking now. But he couldn't go back on his habits. Maybe purchasing a pack of toothpicks would help.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The greatest character introduction in television is when Shizuo threw a fucking vending machine at Izaya. Iconic.

The news played on the television. The anchor discussed the casting of a high-budget movie, but Shizuo was disinterested. In front of his couch, two-week-old Rei laid in her rocker, amber eyes directed to her father. Sucking on her pacifier, she held her fists against her chest. Shizuo stroked his clenched hands and observed her actions.

"Is this the most I can play with you?" Shizuo asked her rhetorically. "All you do is cry and stare at me. When will you get a personality?"

Rei continued gawking, throwing a single kick against Shizuo's arm. He laughed and rubbed her hair. A knock on the front door echoed through the apartment, making the new father raise his eyebrow. He did not plan for visitors anytime soon. Rei would be introduced to the rest of her family on Christmas day, the first time Shizuo would see his parents in over two years. Did they want to meet her before then?

"I'll be right back," said Shizuo, leaning to kiss Rei's forehead before answering the door.

The knock occurred again. Shizuo felt his veins pop, blood boiling in annoyance. Why did this person have to be so impatient? He had a newborn in the apartment, they could at least attempt to diminish their noise. The door opened, revealing Celty standing in the hallway.

"Celty? What are you doing here?"

The transporter took her phone out of her pocket, typing her answer with the press of each key. "I haven't seen you in two weeks. I was worried, but I heard you became a father a bit early. Can I meet the baby?"

Shizuo read the text and nodded. "Sorry for not informing you sooner. Come on in. Let me introduce you to Rei."

He gestured Celty to enter his apartment, leading her to the new life in the bouncer. Celty heard a coo from the bouncer. She tilted her helmet, looking for the source of the sound, viewing a small head with strands of chocolate hair. The baby squirmed when lifted from the comforts of her chair. Shizuo shushed his daughter, stroking her plump cheek.

Celty soon had a full perception of Reiko. Her appearance matched those of most infants, large head with soft spots, patches of red on her pale skin, hands refusing to unclench. Although her features were developing, Celty noticed her brown hair and tiny, straight nose parallel to her father. The fragile eyes were mysterious, a shade she knew none of her acquaintances had. Amber, almost gold irises glanced between Celty and Shizuo. They belonged to the mother Rei would never know, the woman Celty never saw, and the lover Shizuo shared a bed with for one night.

"Here is she," Shizuo spoke, shifting his hold on Rei so her head could focus on Celty. "Reiko Heiwajima, but I call her Rei. Born two weeks before her due date. An impatient little girl from the start."

Rei's poor eyesight struggled to focus on the transporter. She could see a skinny black form but failed to notice the smoke emulating for her body and the cat-like helmet. With maximum infant effort, she whined and inclined her head against the security of her father's chest.

"Celty is a nice woman, Rei," Shizuo jokingly scolded. "She won't hurt you."

The touchscreen of Celty's phone turned on, a ray of light reflecting on her raven jumpsuit as she typed her response.

"Don't blame her. She is weeks old. Rei is a good name, by the way. She looks a lot like you."

"She's only known me for two weeks. Would you like to hold her?"

"I'm not great with kids. Plus, I need to speak with you. Can't hold a baby and type at the same time, can I? Is there somewhere we can sit down and talk?"

"Uh, yeah. We can sit on the couch. Let me turn the t.v. off."

Celty and Shizuo, Rei in hand, sat on his couch. He turned off the television with one hand, keeping his hold of the baby in the other. Setting the remote on a table, he turned to face the Dullahan.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

The answer was delayed, Celty typing away on her trusty phone. "You're going back to work after Christmas, right? You can't take Rei with you. While you're at work, Shinra and I can watch her. For free. We normally work nights, so we shouldn't be sent away often."

"You want to babysit her? I can't let you do that, especially without pay. You and Shinra have jobs, a baby shouldn't interrupt that."

"What will you do then? You can't take her to work. I know the mother - I think her name was Tomoko - left money, but you cannot use it on a babysitter. If the baby has your strength, you need someone who can handle it."

Shizuo twitched. He didn't want to burden his friends with babysitting, but someone had to watch her. Rei was not safe while he worked as a bodyguard, but he was scared of leaving her in another person's care. Ever since her mother left, he feared the hazards of life harming her. She was an innocent being, brought into the world after one fateful night. He decided that the only person capable of protecting her was him.

Rei loudly whined and stretched in his hold. Shizuo escaped his thoughts, stroking her head and bouncing her tiny form. Her eyes were fluttering from exhaustion; she would need a nap soon.

"If I let you watch her, can you keep her from being researched by Shinra. I trust him to watch her, but he might want to dissect her to see if she has my strength."

"Don't worry," Celty texted. "He's too threatened by you to dissect her. But if he tries anything, I'll hit him. Rei will be fine. Just give us instructions on how to care for her. We'll call or text you if anything goes wrong."

Shizuo looked down at Rei, fast asleep in his arms. "Would you like to hold her now? Best to do it now. She's pretty tired, probably a good idea to put her in the cradle."

Celty's phone fell from her hand, putting them up in refusal and fear. Her shadows grabbed the phone mere moments before it could shatter on the floor, setting it on the couch. Shizuo laughed.

"You have to hold her eventually. What will you do if she cries? Don't be scared, I'll guide you through it."

From the quick rise and fall of her chest, Shizuo assumed she had sighed. She stood up straight and nodded, holding out her arms. He handed her his daughter, slowly while still supporting her body. Celty closed her arms around the baby, stiffening in fear of harming her.

"Make sure to support her head," advised Shizuo. "Maybe try to relax, your stiff stance might make her uncomfortable."

Celty's hold loosened, but it was still secure. Her helmet stared at Rei, her nonexistent eyes filled with wonder at the little girl's movements. Rei made no complaints at the new person, maintaining an indifferent expression by not leaning against her chest. Celty was conflicted about how to interact with her, considering whether to stroke her hair or bouncer her.

She looked up at Shizuo, handing his daughter back. He took her into his hold and stood up.

"I'll put her in her cradle," he said while he left the room.

Celty reached her phone and typed. "I have to go. Good luck with Rei. See you in two weeks."

As Shizuo walked into his room, he heard the entrance door open and eventually shut. He gently settled Rei into her cradle. The infant cooed in content.

"Well, Rei," Shizuo whispered, "You're only weeks old, yet you have a pretty interesting life. Your babysitter is a headless woman, and your dad, well, I shouldn't have to explain myself. If you need anything, just cry."

Shutting off the lights, Shizuo left the room, letting his daughter have her afternoon nap.

* * *

In Japan, people go to parties and give presents on Christmas, and visit their families on New Years'. Shizuo never did that. He sometimes saw Shinra, Celty, or Kyouhei and his friends while traveling the streets of Ikebukuro, but while everyone else celebrated, he sat on his couch and watched television. But after telling his parents he was going to become a father sometime in December, they invited him and their grandchild for Christmas Day. Months ago, they planned to visit other family members during New Years', so they were only available on the 25th.

"Here we are," Shizuo said to himself and the baby in the carrier. "You get to meet your grandparents. I'm sure they'll like you. What they think of me, well…"

The Heiwajimas was a slightly estranged family. Shizuo's superhuman strength created tension. His parents wanted their sons to be special but were turned off by the skills of their eldest. Kasuka's career in acting produced a sense of pride, but his popularity minimized contact.

The baby made the family want to reconnect. The newest Heiwajima deserved a loving family, not one separated by confusion and miscommunication. His parents were disappointed that their first, and probably only, grandchild was illegitimate and motherless. They soon got excited, calling Shizuo once a week about updates of his unborn child and offering to buy it various gifts. He could hear his mother crying tears of joy over the phone when he announced that he was having a daughter.

Their house was an average Japanese model. Beige walls, minimal windows, a close distance to the other houses. It was a different house than the one he grew up in, but the similarities were uncanny. Shizuo knew he would never live in the suburbs. His career revolved around the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, and he was content with his current apartment. It was spacious and located in a safe neighborhood, the perfect place for Rei to grow up.

He walked up the steps, adjusting the bag with Rei's necessities over his shoulder as he rang the doorbell. The sound traveled through the outside, causing Shizuo to immediately look down at his daughter, concerned that the ringing would upset her slumber. It did not. She made no movements and no whines.

Shizuo's gaze was cast on Rei as the entrance door opened.

"Hello, Shizuo. Long time so see." The voice of his mother, Namiko Heiwajima.

Looking up, his mother kept the same smile she had when he was a kid. Her hair maintained the mocha color, a Heiwajima trademark. Wrinkles formed on her forehead, though she had not aged much. Perhaps her body was preparing for the duties of a grandmother.

"Hey, Mom," he said quietly. "Would you like to meet Rei, your granddaughter."

Namiko tilted her head down to see the newest member of her family. Her smile grew bigger, already proud of the little life in front of her.

"Oh, Shizuo," she said as she stood straight again. "She's so beautiful. Why don't you come inside? I get a better view of her from there."

The house had an open design. The kitchen, living room, and the staircase to the upper floor connected. Kasuka was sitting on the couch, listening to his father, Kichirou Heiwajima, complain about his neighbors. The usually nonchalant demeanor of Kasuka was replaced with curiosity. His indifferent eyes widened when his glance fell upon the sleeping infant. Shizuo smiled as he put his bag on the counter.

"Hey, Kasuka," he greeted. "Your niece wants to meet you."

Kasuka looked up at his brother. "I guess." Sometimes Shizuo couldn't believe he was an actor.

Shizuo sat next to his brother, setting the carrier on the ground with Rei still laying peacefully. He lifted his daughter in his arms. Rei made a small noise due to the movement, but she soon settled. Angling her so that her uncle could fully see her face, Shizuo kept his hold strong while he watched Kasuka react to the new life in front of him. The actor said nothing, so Shizuo decided to start the conversation.

"Her name is Rei," he started. "She was born on November 26th. Right now, she doesn't do much besides sleep, but she is awake more and likes to reach for the toys on her mobile."

Kasuka did not have the chance to respond.

"November 26th?" Namiko interrupted. "I thought she was supposed to be born in December."

"Well, that was her due date," said Shizuo. "But she was born two weeks early."

"Two weeks early!" she said with her mouth agape, contradicting Shizuo's calm wording. "Shizuo, why didn't you tell us? Is she alright? Is Rei healthy?"

"She was slightly underweight, but she is on track now. Sorry for not telling you. It happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to think."

"Rei, huh. That's a pretty name." Kichirou spoke as he exited the kitchen. "Did you choose it?"

Shizuo thought for a second. Father and son had not spoken in years due to their lack of a relationship. It felt strange, his family acting like they were so close. They pretended to hide their disappointment when their eldest son decided to become a single father. Shizuo could not lie to himself, though, he hid secrets from his family. His parents believed he dated someone for a few months and accidentally got her pregnant. He was scared to reveal his daughter was the product of a one night stand, telling himself that it was best for them to have a better reaction to her. The falsehood of that statement ran through his mind constantly, eventually believing it himself, making it easier to shield the truth from Rei.

"Uh, yeah. I was looking at baby names and liked the way Reiko sounded. I call her Rei."

"A nickname already? That's sweet," Kasuka finally said in his signature monotone voice.

His eyes never looked away from Rei. He was hypnotized by the actions of his niece, almost like he was analyzing her for his next movie. Shizuo stretched his arms, making his brother blink in confusion. He looked at Shizuo, who had a warm smile; he was inviting Kasuka to hold her. He reached for the infant, wrapping his arms around her tiny body.

"I've always dreamed of a day like this," said Namiko as she sat on a chair while looking at her youngest son holding his niece. "She's so precious."

"She looks a lot like you when you were a baby," Kichirou added, sitting next to his wife. "So what will you do for work?"

"I have a babysitter arranged," lied Shizuo. "Someone I trust will watch her while I work."

His unnatural strength was beyond imagination, something his parents grew accustomed to. But a headless folklore fairy and an illegal doctor, Shizuo assumed it would be difficult for his parents to comprehend. Surely they would scold their son for failing as a parent with his babysitting regulations. Explaining his relationship with Shinra and Celty would take too long. Lying was the best option.

"I'm glad you have a plan," responded Kichirou. "Though it might be costly."

"I have the money figured out."

"Her mother left it, didn't she?" interrupted Namiko, a disdain expression on her face. "So she can leave money for her daughter, but not step up to the plate and raise her."

"Don't talk about her like that," Shizuo gritted. His fingers tightened and his eyebrow twitched. He had been in their house for less than five minutes, yet his mother was already making him angry.

Namiko appeared annoyed but did not elaborate further. Kichirou thought if he calmly pondered further, then his eldest son would not throw their bookshelf at them. Clearly, he didn't know Shizuo well.

"You haven't told us much about her mother. All you said was that her work prevented her from being involved in Rei's life. Kinda vague."

"I'm not a liar, Dad. So what if her mother is not here. Rei is safe with me." Fuck. He needed a cigarette. Did they want him to explode?

Luckily Rei was a savior.

His daughter cried in Kasuka's arms. The actor continued his indifference as he held out his arms. Shizuo eagerly took Rei and bounced her.

"She's probably hungry. Is there a room I can feed her in?"

"You can feed her in the guest bedroom," Namiko answered. Her eyes were filled with guilt and regret. She wanted to talk after Rei was fed.

Shizuo grabbed the bag from the counter before walking to the guest bedroom behind him. He shut the door once inside, reaching for the bottle, powdered milk, and heater from inside. Somehow, he managed to work the heater with one hand, the other holding his distressed daughter. His full attention was on Rei while the milk heated. She might have sensed the anger and annoyance in the atmosphere.

"Sorry for that," shushed Shizuo as he stroked her cheek. "My family doesn't talk much, probably because of my anger. I can tell they're trying for you. I'm sure we'll work through it. They love you already. Maybe I'll talk with them more after this."

Rei quieted, but her whines echoed through the room. Her amber eyes looked at her father, tears slowly forming and falling. Shizuo wiped them away.

"A beautiful baby like you shouldn't cry," he cooed. "I know life is confusing for you, but I promise I'll give you the best life possible. A peaceful and happy one. A life I have failed to reach."

"Maybe you can achieve a tranquil life with her."

Kasuka entered the room, his eyes expressing sincerity while his voice maintained its monotone flair. He looked at the hot bottle on the top of the drawer.

"Is her bottle ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can you get it for me?"

Kasuka responded by removing the bottle from the heater and handing it to Shizuo. The bodyguard nodded to his brother before turning to his daughter and putting the nipple near her mouth. The actor unplugged the heater and put it in the bag.

"Thanks, Kasuka," Shizuo said, his eyes still focused on his now content daughter.

"Mom and dad are just concerned about your wellbeing," the actor said as he leaned against the wall. "I can't imagine how hard it is, raising an infant on your own. It's difficult to tell whether you are lying or not about the mother. I could only deduce that the mother left willingly. I'm sure our parents are just curious."

"The details I gave are enough," said Shizuo, keeping a straight face. Watching his daughter happily drink calmed him. "I haven't seen them in almost two years, and the first thing they do is make me mad."

"They're trying their best. They want to be involved in Rei's life and maybe fix their relationship with you. The moment you leave this room, mom will immediately apologize and dad will join afterward. If they are giving you a chance, then you should give them one."

Shizuo sighed. He knew he couldn't completely blame his parents. They had not physically met for a while, so they probably forgot how their son reacted to certain things. Both of his parents adored Rei the moment they saw her. As soon as she was born, her mother left. One family member was removed, and although his parents would not fill her space, the more people that were there for Rei, the better.

Rei finished her bottle. Shizuo set the bottle down and shifted his daughter on his shoulder, patting her back until a burp came up.

"She does look eerily similar to you, Shizuo," said Kasuka as Rei was reshifted to her original hold. "When she gets older, she'll be a looker. Better kept the boys away."

"I can't imagine her as anything other than a baby," Shizuo retorted, ironically, with a smile. "Now that she's awake, mom and dad will fuss over her more. That'll calm things down."

Kasuka nodded and opened the door, leading his brother and niece into the fray.

* * *

Everyone in the world celebrated the New Years', although at different times.

While his parents visited family and his brother was gawked over at parties, Shizuo sat on his couch after midnight, his daughter wide awake.

"First you throw up on me, then you refuse to fall asleep. You are such a handful, Rei."

Shizuo sat in the dark in his pajamas, Rei wearing her onesie as she stared into her father's eyes. She awoke one hour ago, crying for her bottle. After finishing her bottle, she puked on Shizuo's shoulder. The infant cried as her father left the room to change his clothes, desperately wanting him to return and hold her. She got her wish, but Shizuo didn't get his. Rei refused to return to her slumber.

"Rei, you need sleep. I need to sleep. I've done everything, yet you remain stubborn. I should blame myself, though. You probably got your stubbornness from me. Shi- shoot. You're way too young to know about swears."

His daughter responded with a suck on her pacifier as her legs landed a kick against Shizuo's stomach. Shizuo wasn't angry that Rei was fighting sleep. He felt a slight annoyance, but not enough to override his brain.

Strangely, he felt serene. His life completely changed in one month. He went from throwing street signs at people to changing diapers. After a week, he couldn't imagine his existence without Rei. Through lulling his daughter to sleep, feeding her, and playing with her, he found content.

"This is my life now. I'm not complaining, though. You have given my life purpose. I can't even remember how I spent the day without you. Only one month old, and yet I love you more than anything."

Rei was comforted by her father's words. In tandem with his heartbeat, it created a sense of tranquility, perfect for making infants sleep. Her eyes fluttered and she whined in refusal.

"Trust me, Rei, you don't want to fight sleep. You need plenty of it, and sometimes I wish I could have it like you. If it makes you feel better, I'll hold you even after you fall asleep. Maybe it will help me sleep."

Shizuo lightly bounced Rei as her eyes became heavier. Her breathing evened and her body fell against his chest. The new father sighed.

"Finally."

He looked at the window, the stars bright in excitement for the new year. The streets of Ikebukuro were quiet, a true rarity.

_Might as well embrace the silence,_ Shizuo thought as he lifted his legs above the couch, leaning his back against the pillow and armrest. Rei was sprawled on his chest, her ear on top of his heart. He stroked a growing strand of brown hair.

"Goodnight, Rei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to write two fanfictions at once? Why did I do this to myself? Why did I fuck myself over?


	3. First Day Back

**Chapter 3: First Day Back**

Shizuo had trouble sleeping. His body was beyond exhausted, but his mind was awake with concerns. 

Tomorrow morning he would return to work, spending eight hours without Rei nearby. 

Shrina promised that he would not experiment on the infant; Celty swore to make sure he kept that promise. The doctor mentioned that she would probably not have any problems. One-month-old babies were not victims of separation anxiety, perfectly fine around new faces. If Rei fell ill, two adults would be able to soothe her with the help of the doctor’s office in their apartment (the only occasion Shizuo was glad he was acquaintances with an illegal doctor.) Whenever she awoke, someone would be by her side to play with her, as Celty was fascinated by the infant and excited to interact. 

The only concern Shizuo had was that of himself. 

For the past month, he spent his time changing diapers, preparing bottles, and soothing cries. He played with Rei the few moments he was awake, which were the best parts of his day. In just a month, Rei had wrapped Shizuo around her tiny finger. Every time he held her, he felt her fragile body, her undeveloped mind, and realized he was tasked with protecting and raising this little life he created. The thought of being more than a mile away from her made his heart quake in stress. 

Multiple scenarios ran through his mind. What if Shrina nor Celty could recognize her cries, the reason for her upset outburst? What if she suddenly became sickened with a disease without a cure? What if Izaya found and captured her, taking her away and preventing Shizuo from ever seeing her again.

“WAAAAHHH!”

Shizuo sat up, leaving the comfort of his pillow. Near the foot of his bed, Rei lay in her purple-adorned cradle, tears streaming down her red face as her arms and legs flailed in the air. He pulled the sheets away from his body, standing up and swiftly pacing toward his distressed daughter. From the pitch and tone of her cry, Shizuo could tell she was irritated, not hungry or in need of a change, just bothered. What was the annoyance: the dark, the air quality, life in general? Shizuo was clueless about her reasoning, all he knew was that her cries could be easily quelled by a rocking motion and several shushing noises and she would completely forget the unknown source of her annoyance.

“Don’t cry, Rei,” Shizuo cooed. “It’s alright. Daddy is right here. I’ll get you back to sleep. Do you want your pacifier?”

Walking to a nearby drawer, he bounced her in his firm yet soothing hold as he reached a hand for a pacifier. The ring of the pacifier carried by his finger, waiting until Rei was crying less before putting it in her mouth. Shizuo stroked her brown hair and whispered comforting phrases. 

“You shouldn’t stress yourself, Rei. It pains me to see you so upset, even if it is the only way you can communicate. You can’t understand me, but I think you recognize my voice. Rei, you have made me such a softie, but for you, I would do anything. I’ll throw a vending machine at anyone who tries to harm you.”

Rei’s cries turned into whines, her eyes open with tears falling every few seconds. Shizuo smiled and put the pacifier near her mouth. The infant grabbed the item with her tiny lips, using the familiar sucking motion to calm herself. Staring at her father, she gave a light kick to his stomach when she saw his grin. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be hard for me and you won’t notice a thing. It will be the first time we will be apart.”

The infant didn’t worry at her father’s words, rather fluttering her eyes so she could remain awake. Shizuo did not help her cause, rocking her small form and continuing to speak to her in a soft tone. 

“I keep running multiple scenarios in my mind, wondering if anything bad will happen to you while I’m at work. But I shouldn’t worry. I’ve known your babysitters for years. Shrina is extremely odd and has a desire to experiment on every living thing he meets, but I know he is threatened by me, so he will never hurt you. And Celty will stop him from doing anything crazy. That woman will guard you like a hawk. Even without a head, Celty will protect you.”

The breaths of Rei evened while her body became limp. The pacifier moved up and down in a relaxed pattern, a light suckle heard on occasion. Shizuo walked to her cradle and settled his daughter. He watched her for a few moments, observing her fists laid against her chest, perfectly content until she became hungry. 

“Good night, Rei.” Shizuo went to his bed, a mere foot away. He fell asleep. 

* * *

Turning a door handle is not considered a difficult task, but nerves made even the simplest of tasks annoyingly onerous. 

One hand held the handle of the mobile carrier - Rei laid in a slumbering state - the other clenched the air, shaking with apprehensive anticipation. All of Shizuo’s fear transferred to one limb, not daring to wake the tranquil infant. 

Luckily, the knob did not need to be turned by Shizuo. The door opened inward, Shinra appearing with a coffee in his grasp, a warm smile on his face.

“Shizuo!” he greeted while adjusting his glasses, wanting to observe Rei fully. “So this is Rei. She looks a lot like you. Let’s see if she behaves like you too.”

The wording of Shinra’s statement usually bothered Shizuo. The doctor spoke with an unknowing pretentious cadence, a comedic tone mixed in. Today, his words reflect that of a responsible adult, with some quirks. 

Maybe Shizuo wouldn’t be as angry as he thought. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, my daughter is four weeks old,” Shizuo responded, his clench loosening as he walked into the apartment. “She doesn’t have much of a personality, but she does like to try to grab objects held in front of her, if that helps.”

“Whatever helps her calm down,” Shinra said before taking a sip of his coffee. “You can set the carrier near the couch and the bag on the kitchen counter.”

Celty was sitting on the couch, watching the entertainment news, helmet on even though she was in her home. As Shizuo approached, she turned her head. She looked at Rei, probably fascinated by the little creature. Pulling out her phone, she typed her thoughts to Shizuo.

“She’s grown a lot in the past two weeks,” she texted. “I see that she has your hair. Such a cute baby. Are you doing alright?”

Shizuo sighed. “My sleep schedule has been thrown off, but it’s worth it for her. Today is gonna be pretty tough. One month and I can’t imagine my life without her.

“You’re a father, so it makes sense,” Celty paused, thinking before typing. “Shizup, I understand that you’re worried, but Shinra and I are perfectly capable of taking care of Rei.”

“I’ve told myself that several times, but I can’t shake these nerves. It’ll probably get easier over time.”

“Just don’t take it out on other people.”

The bodyguard laughed. “I can’t make any promises.” 

He set the carrier on the carpet. Looking down at Rei, he saw that she made no noise at the motion. Shizuo kneeled to the level of the carrier. 

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours. Be good for Shinra and Celty.”

Shizuo kissed her forehead, standing up and turning to look at Shinra. “Don’t experiment on my daughter, got it?”

Shinra nervously giggled. “I won’t. Promise.”

Grabbing his glasses from his pocket, Shizuo put them on, adjusting the way they laid on his face. He went to the door, lifting a hand and waving without looking behind.

“I’ll be back in the afternoon. Text me if anything happens.”

…

Shizuo lit a cigarette, his first in five days. The smooth, swift flick of the lighter satisfying to his ears. Fire entered his lungs as he inhaled, ash exiting during the exhale. He leaned against the exterior of the brick wall, releasing a relaxing aura from his body. The cigarette sat between his fingers, resting from the texture of his lips as he breathed, taking the taste of the Ikebukuro air before filling his body with flaming dust once again.

“Your smoking is desperate,” a Russian voice called from the corner.

Vorona approached Shizuo as he turned to look at the source of the voice. He breathed, smoke blowing from his mouth. He tapped the end of the cigarette, removing the solid ash.

“I haven’t smoked in days,” said Shizuo. “Smoking in the apartment as a baby isn’t advised by doctors.”

The woman nodded, leaning against the same brick wall. “Is twenty-five young to become a father in Japan?”

“It’s usually considered young,” he answered, attempting to ignore the pulsing vein on his forehead, which Vorona noticed.

“Sorry. I’m not the best at conversations.” A few moments of silence. “Your baby is a month-old, right?”

“Yeah. She’s almost five weeks.”

“She?”

“Oh, I forgot that I didn’t tell most people that I was having a girl. But yes, I have a daughter. Her name is Reiko, but I call her Rei.”

Vorona smiled, a rare action for her. “That’s a pretty name. Your demeanour changed when you started speaking. Already an excited parent. Why does everybody do that? I feel like you want to show me a picture of her.”

Shizuo scratched the side of his head. “Well, raising a baby brings in a rush of emotions. And I love her a lot, even though it’s only been four weeks. Did you want to see a picture of her? I have some on my phone.”

The Russian shrugged. “Sure.”

He pulled his phone from his pocket, entering his password and opening the photos app.

“This is Rei,” he introduced, showing Vorona a picture of his daughter asleep in her mobile carrier. “She was two weeks old when I took this, so she looks a little different now. She sleeps a lot but she is now awake for further periods of the day.”

Looking at his daughter’s photograph, a desire filled him, the want to hold his daughter. The picture reminded him of her precious presence. He wondered what she was doing now. Perhaps crying for her father to return, eating her lunch, staring at Celty’s helmet. 

He gazed at Vorona, her eyes wide with wonder. The stone woman who barely displayed a hint of emotion was staring at his daughter, awe written on her face. Shizuo was curious; pondering about Vorona’s reaction. He did not know much about the woman’s past, but from her attitude with clients when they refused to pay, he assumed her former career involved violence. Maybe crime? Shizuo didn’t want to ask, scared of her reaction if he inquired further.

If Shizuo did not interrupt her gawking, then she might have stayed in that position forever. “We should head back to Tom. He might be looking for us.”

Vorona shook her head, returning to reality. “Yes, we should.”

Shizuo nodded as he put his phone away. Adjusting his glasses, he saw that Vorona was already walking away. He shook his head but huffed a laugh, then proceeded to follow the woman at his own speed.

…

Keys rumbled in his pocket. Shizuo almost knocked on the door of Shinra and Celty’s apartment, forgetting that the Dullhan made him a key sourced from her shadows. It had a hole, perfect for a keychain. The black clashed with the shiny silver and bronze of other keys.

Inserting the key into the lock, he turned the object and opened the door when he heard a click sound. The television was on at a low volume. Celty crouched behind the couch. Her arm occasionally moved, but the sofa blocked Shizuo’s view. He walked further into the apartment, seeing Rei laying on the carpet, reaching for a rattle Celty held away from her grasp. He smiled.

“Glad to see that you two are having fun,” Shizuo greeted.

Celty lifted her head, putting down the rattle to take out her phone. Rei would have been annoyed with the sudden disruption, but the sound of her father’s voice distracted her. She turned her head and eyes to him, cooing when she saw her figure. 

“Since when could you respond to my voice?” he asked, kneeling down and stroking Rei’s cheek. 

“We learned that she likes the sound of people’s voices,” texted Celty. “Tried to turn her head every time me or Shinra spoke.”

“That’s interesting,” Shizuo responded, looking around the apartment for his bag. “Was she good?”

“Rei was great. Naturally, she cried for her necessities. When she wasn’t sleeping, she played with her toys on the carpet. Shinra left for groceries an hour ago. Probably because he was afraid that you would be mad.”

“I have no reason to be mad. Vorona took care of all the difficult clients. The only difficult part was being away from her.

“I’m sure it will get easier with time.”

Shizuo, handle of the bag over his shoulder, lifted Rei from the carpet and into her carrier. The infant released a whine, not happy that she was put in a place where it was tough to play. 

“It’s alright, Rei. We’ll be home soon.” He turned to Celty. “I can’t thank you enough for watching her. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Celty waved, returning to her attention to the television. Shizuo shook his head and went to the door, wanting nothing more than to return home with his daughter.

…

“This was the hardest day of my life,” Shizuo said to himself. “It’s hard being away from you, even if it’s just a few hours.”

Rei looked at her father, not understanding the meaning of his words. She sucked on her bottle, placing her hand on top of his as he had her meal. Looking at her innocent form, Shizuo couldn’t stay mad.

“I’m happy that you didn’t cause trouble. And I didn’t either. I thought for sure that I would throw something at someone. Maybe you’re helping my anger, or maybe it’s because Izaya hasn’t shown his face in Ikebukuro in a year. Hopefully, you never have to meet that flea.”

The infant kicked her legs, simply pleased that her father had returned after his eight-hour disappearance. Shizuo rubbed her tiny, smoothed-skin hand.

“I have a sinking feeling that you inherited my strength. Even though I can’t fully control mine, I think I can help you control yours. I don’t want you to be as violent as me. You deserve a peaceful life.”

The bottle’s contents emptied, Rei frowning when only air entered her system. Shizuo shifted her to his shoulder, patting her gentle back until she released a burp. 

“Well, your life won’t be entirely peaceful. Your babysitters are an illegal doctor with some interesting fetishes and a headless woman who is somehow more human than most people. And I’m your dad, which is an obvious statement. Basically, you’ll have excitement, with brief moments of peace. But the exciting moments are fun, sometimes a burden, but a nice addition to life.”


	4. Absence of Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been doing school work and feeling tired whenever I try to write. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

Shizuo walked into work with a twitching eyebrow. He gave a greeting to Vorona and Tom, but went silent the remainder of the day. Luckily, there were no troubling or resistant clients. Tom handled their debts while Shizuo observed and Vorona attempted to solve the bodyguard's silence.

During lunch, Vorona went to the bathroom, leaving Shizuo and Tom alone outside a fast food establishment. Tom flicked the ash from the tip of his cigarette while Shizuo threw his own in the trash.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" asked Tom, flicking his lighter and pulling the flame closer to his cigarette. Shizuo's hand clenched, gritting his teeth before loosening to answer.

"Rei is getting her first vaccinations tonight."

"So that's why you've been so irritable today."

Shizuo raised his eyebrow. "Was it that noticeable?"

"I think all the clients we've visited today have noticed. That also explains why you threw that vending machine yesterday." Tom dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomping the ashes with his foot. "I don't blame you for being angry, I heard vaccinations can be pretty painful for a baby."

"A needle will be inserted into her thigh twice, not easy for a two-month-old," Shizuo sighed and dropped his head against the wall. "She'll get vaccinated at my place, since she will probably cry at the top of her lungs for hours. And for the next two days, she will have a slight fever. It's gonna be a fun weekend for me."

"You shouldn't worry yourself," Vorona exited the restaurant, turning the corner to interrupt Tom and Shizuo's conversation. "I remember reading medical books when I was a child. The vaccines are good for her wellbeing."

"You read medical books?" Tom questioned as Shizuo lifted his head.

Vorona nodded. "It's lonely back in Russia. Books helped me pass the time."

"I'm not just worried for Rei," spoke Shizuo. "This won't be easy for me. I hate it whenever Rei cries, so seeing her in pain will not help my anger."

Since he planned Rei's vaccinations with Shinra, he kept imagining his uncontrollable wrath. He worried he would crush all the furniture in the apartment, scaring Rei, perhaps losing her love.

"You should be able to control it," Vorona said, intervening his thoughts. "You won't hurt Rei. I know from our conversation a month ago."

Tom looked back and forth between his bodyguards. "You talked about personal issues with one another? Shizuo, since when were you so open with Vorona?"

Shizuo shrugged. "She asked me about Rei so I answered. She was curious. I can show you a picture of her once work is over."

"You've had pictures of your daughter and not shown me?"

"You shouldn't be surprised, Tom. I've always been like this."

"I know that, but becoming a parent is a special moment. I thought you would want to show her off, like most first-time parents. I have known you since middle school, so it's shocking to now see you as a father."

Shizuo huffed a laugh, ending his lean against the wall as he walked to their next client. "You shouldn't be surprised by the concept of time."

Vorona followed her mentor, leaving Tom alone. "Hey you two, wait for me!"

* * *

His conversation with Tom and Vorona had created a moment of glee and tranquility, but it was temporary. After showing Tom several pictures of Rei, Shizuo put his phone in his pocket and headed for his home. As he approached his destination, the anger grew. In the next hour, Rei would be crying in his arms, resentful toward him for causing her pain.

He was stupid to think that the chat would completely erase his fears. Despite his supernatural strength and wrath, Shizuo was a parent. Like most fathers, he wanted to protect his child from harm, and putting a needle in her body felt immoral. He would still give her vaccinations, the facts demonstrated their benefits.

Shizuo entered his apartment complex, walking the stairs to his floor. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he stood in front of his door, listening for the sounds of his daughter or the frantic actions of Shinra.

Silence. Interesting.

The apartment lifeless. Shizuo closed the door in confusion. He remembered giving Shinra a key to his place. Shinra was supposed to arrive before Shizuo returned home. Rei's bouncer sat in the middle of the living room. As Shizuo walked further into the apartment, he heard light whines. A fist rose from the bouncer. Rei was alone.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Shizuo questioned his daughter, lifting her from the bouncer. "And where is that loosey doctor?"

Strange equipment laid across the counter of his kitchen. An open bin contained bags and syringes, a folder of documents by the side. Shizuo approached the counter, squinting his eyes, unable to use his hands as he patted Rei's back. The equipment seemed properly packaged, the appropriate titles, ingredients, and measurements labeled.

"It looks safe," commented Shizuo. He looked down at Rei, tightening her eyelids as she fought waking up.

The flush of a toilet echoed through the apartment, followed by a whistle. Shinra exited the bathroom, straightening his lab coat and adjusting his glasses. His eyes closed, he brisked through the hall.

"Gotta prepare before Shizuo beats me up," he said to himself.

"Too late."

Shinra opened his eyes, almost tripping over nothing. A button came loose from his coat.

"Shizuo! You're here early."

"I'm here at my normal time. Just got off of work. Glad to see how seriously you're taking your job."

"You can't blame a guy for having to go to the bathroom," Shinra said calmly, his posture fixed after his state of shock. "I'm almost done, just have to prepare a few things. Shouldn't take long. While I finish up, can you undress Rei or put her in an outfit where I can see her thigh; it's where the vaccine will be inserted."

Rei squeaked in his hold. Her opened eyes stared at her father's neck, drooling spilling from her mouth. Using the cuff of his shirt, Shizuo wiped the saliva from her face, grunting at the remains on his vest.

"Let's get you changed," he said to his daughter.

The emptiness of the nursery was eliminated. No longer did Rei sleep in a cradle by the foot of Shizuo's bed. Big enough for her crib, the infant now spent her nights in her own room, occasionally laying with Shizuo in his room whenever she was fussy.

Shizuo entered the purple-painted room, flicking the lights and walking toward the changing table. A small whine escaped from Rei, upset that her father placed her on the table.

"I'll hold you soon Rei," he said as he opened her drawers, looking for a onesie. A kick in the air from Rei was the response.

"This will probably be the easiest part of your day," spoke Shizuo, removing the yellow bodysuit from her body. "You don't know what will happen soon, and for that I am sorry. It's for your health, but you don't deserve to go through such pain."

Rei made no fuss during her clothing change. She attempted to put her fist in her mouth, but Shizuo prevented her. "Please don't get yourself dirty. I'll give you a toy or pacifier to chew on after your shots."

The green and legless onesie fit her perfectly. She stretched her limbs and looked at her hand. Shizuo smiled and lifted her into his hold. "This is going to be difficult for both of us. You're a brave girl, so I know that you will be fine. I'll try my best not to get angry."

Shizuo looked at the door and sighed. Time to enter battle.

Shinra set a filled syringe on the counter. A pack of band-aids sat next to it, delicately opened. Using a standing vial, Shinra sucked the liquid in it into a syringe, setting it near the other syringe when the liquid completely occupied it. The contents of the syringe were mysterious - clear as water, ingredient unknown - but it was vital to Rei's health. She would cry and scream, but her health issues would likely be minimal.

"Everything looks ready," Shinra said to himself. "Time to get Shizuo."

"You are terrible at noticing when people are nearby."

Unlike before, Shinra did not flinch. "My job is to secretly perform medical procedures; I normally don't work with conscious patients. Today will be a nice change of pace. I'll be helping a little girl's health. Is this what legal doctors feel like?"

"Can we get this done quickly?" Shizuo asked impatiently.

"Restlessness. Now that is a trait I see frequently during work. Every operation has a time limit. Wait, I'm going on a tangent again. Alright. Shizuo, bring Rei closer, but continue holding her like you are."

Shizuo sighed, walking closer to the doctor. Rei, with a neutral expression, stared at her father, soon frowning in dissatisfaction when she felt a cotton swab sanitize her arm.

"It's okay, Rei," Shizuo comforted. It wasn't the worst part.

The bodyguard observed his daughter, stroking her cheek to ease her vexation, failing to see the needle pretraiting her skin. His senses heightened as she loudly wailed, watching in agony as she kicked her legs and arms in pain. Her eyes tightened, unable to ignore the stabbing sensation in her thigh. Shaking out of his shock, he began to bounce her, which surprisingly did not hinder Shinra from inserting the next vaccination.

Rei's cries rose in pitch, her squirming more desperate. Shizuo looked away from her pained face, impotent to watch her tears fall, finally noticing the two tiny band-aids on her thigh. Shinra had completed his task.

Shizuo heard the sounds of the doctor cleaning and packing his station. He gave no thanks for the vaccination, instead walking into her nursery to calm her down, lessening the volume of the cries for Shinra. It made no difference, as the agonizing sounds carried through the apartment. Shinra failed to notice, focused on his equipment, the cries not entering his ears.

Her tears stained his vest, feet kicking his stomach, too much pain for her tiny body to handle. Shizuo rubbed her back in pity. No anger in his veins: an unexpected reaction. He anticipated a tantrum from himself. Damaging his furniture, breaking small appliances, possibly hurting someone. All a result from him forcing his daughter to get shots. Empathy flowed from within.

"Shhh," he whispered. "I know it hurts, Rei. I'm sorry for putting you through it. Everything will be alright. Don't worry, I'm right here."

Rei continued to cry, though her pitch and volume diminished as the minutes passed. Shizuo walked with her around the room, lightly bouncing her, wiping the stray tears from her face. She eventually opened her eyes, looking at her father, releasing a loud whine.

"It's alright," Shizuo said with a smile. "This is for your health. I understand the pain, but you will feel better afterwards. Well, Shinra told me that you will probably have a fever, but I can help you. I'll be with you for the entire weekend. Just you and me."

The infant squirmed and put her head against his chest. Not discouraged, Shizuo shushed her. Without looking up, he walked to the door and opened it. When he finally looked up, the apartment was empty. Shinra's equipment and quirky presence gone. Shizuo saw the time labeled on his oven, he had been in her nursery for ten minutes.

As the seconds passed, Rei either sniffled or whined. Her face was red, exhausted from her screaming. Unbothered, Shizuo grinned warmly. He moved to the living room and sat on his couch, patiently waiting for Rei's distress to end.

* * *

Rei sat in her mobile, releasing airy breathes as she slept, curing the weariness from her crying. The television served as background noise, the user not paying attention. Shizuo kept his eyes on his daughter for several hours. As he cooked his dinner, ate it, and turned on the television, he observed Rei for irregularities. A high probability for developing a slight fever after her the vaccines, Shizuo wanted to comfort her as soon as the febrility hit.

Whenever he had to move, he carried her, taking her with him room to room, continuing to observe her health. Setting his finished bowl of ramen into the sink, he adjusted his hold of Rei. He brushed a strand of her brown hair, feeling a flash of heat on the skin of his finger. Frowning, he put the back of his hand against her forehead, the warm temperature of her body transferring to his hand.

"You don't feel too warm," Shizuo said to himself, panic sneaking into his voice. "Definitely a fever, but not too concerning. Can't let it get any higher. What can I do? The clothes you're wearing aren't giving you too much warmth. What else is there?"

Rei squirmed in his hold, whining but remaining asleep. Shizuo was surprised: she had slept for four hours, she should not be wanting slumber. Normally he would let her continue, but had been asleep for too long. Probably hiding her hunger, and having a bottle would help reduce her fever.

"This is the one time I want to wake you," he commented after sighing.

Shizuo rubbed her stomach, continuing as she stretched in his arms, fighting his actions. Delivering a sob, she opened her eyes, their saddened tone adding to the irritable expression on her face. She clenched her hands, hitting her father's chest, which did not deter Shizuo.

"It's alright," he comforted, moving to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. "You have reasons to be upset. I know you feel hot and sore, so I'll do my best to make you feel better. You don't have to cry, Rei. I'm right here. Daddy is not going anywhere."

Fully awake, Rei whimpered in his hold, the heat within her body a burden. Tears framed her eyes, looking up at Shizuo. He heated up the bottle, gazing between the preparation and his daughter, not ending the consoling as he bounced her. She calmed in his arms, stopping her cries, but the beep from the heater encouraged a reassurance.

"I know, Rei. I know. It's going to be a tough weekend, but I don't blame you. These effects are common. It may seem mean, but it's for your health."

Despite her fractious state, Rei accepted the bottle. As Shizuo wiped the tears from her cheeks, she lifted her hand and rested it on his. The bodyguard widened his eyes.

"Since when were you this compassionate? I'm glad you don't blame me for putting you through such pain. I don't know why I'm saying all of this to you, you can't understand me. Maybe it helps. I'm supposed to do baby talk, but trust me, you don't want to hear my high-pitched voice. This is a better form of communication."

Rei ate her dinner, suckling the contents of the bottle while never shifting her gaze away from Shizuo, her tiny hand remained on his. The milk gone, Rei pushed the bottle away with her tongue. Shizuo placed the milk on a nearby table before settling her on his shoulder. Silently wishing for her to not puke, he patted her back until she freed a burp from her body. Sighing in relief, he adjusted his hold of Rei. Her wide eyes stared at him, irises moving at his every movement.

"Are you feeling better?" he rhetorically questioned. "I hate to see you too hurt. Daddy will take care of you all weekend. I'll be by your side. How does that sound?"

Shizuo tickled the bottoms of her feet, expecting Rei to kick her legs or move her arms in excitement. She did the usual motions, but this time, she added a smile.

"Your first smile!" Shizuo exclaimed. "You smiled! Holy shit! Please don't repeat what I said, just be happy that you smiled."

Rei held her smile with Shizuo returning his own.

"Maybe this weekend won't be that bad."


	5. The Less I Know the Better / Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive. Barely though.  
> 

It took three months for both Shinra and Celty to be unable to watch Rei. Their work usually occurred at night, occasionally during the day, but they never worked at the same time while the sun was shining. Shinra's optimism made him refuse to think about that possibility. Luckily, Celty predicted it and planned ahead.

Riding on her motorcycle throughout the streets of Ikebukuro, albeit disobeying the traffic laws, she searched every day and night for certain members of the Dollars. It didn't take long.

Despite her lack of vision, Celty noticed a timid figure walking through on the turned her vehicle, the shreeching echoing throughout the city. Approaching the figure, Celty could see the straight black hair of Anri Sonohara flow with the turbulence of the motorcycle.

"Celty!" said a surprised Anri. "I haven't seen you for a while."

The Dullahan took her phone out of her pocket. "Sorry about that," Celty typed. "I've been busy with my job and personal life."

Anri adjusted her glasses. "Oh, are you alright?"

"I am, I've just been helping a friend, which relates to what I have to talk about with you. How good are you with children?"

The highschooler scratched her chin in confusion. "I'm an only child so I am not entirely confident in my ability to babysit, but I'm sure that if I had help everything would be alright. Why do you ask?"

If Celty had her head, a visible sigh would have been heard. "Please don't say anyone of this out loud, but me and Shinra have been babysitting Shizuo's infant daughter while he is at work. We've been fine for the past few months, but Shinra was sent to work and I have a job in a few hours. I'm sorry for being so last minute, but can you watch his daughter four hours from now. I can pay you and I understand if you're unable."

Anri shook her head. "I'm a bit surprised, but I think I can do it. I've only met Shizuo twice and he was nice to me, though I rough with others. But if you trust him, then so do I. Do you mind if I invite Mikado or Masaomi? It would make me feel calmer."

"Both of them would be fine. The only worry I have is Shizuo's reaction, but I'll text him before he picks up his daughter. Oh, I haven't said anything about her! Her name is Rei. She looks a lot like Shizuo, just without his strength. She's three months old and very sweet. If you have any more questions just text me."

Anri nodded as Celty waved and returned to the seat of her bike. The quiet girl had some money left over from her parents' will and some inheritance from other family members, but a quick job for cash was a nice change of pace. Perhaps Mikado would subtly ask to join, as he lost his job after his joint with multiple color gangs in Ikebukuro. He probably desired some form of income, even if it was only for one day. Like her, Masaomi was supported by his family and knowingly separated himself from the Yellow Scarves. Life was returning to the state it was in when they first entered high school, just without a certain black-haired, fur coat-wearing information broker.

Some craziness remained. But this time, it was manageable.

…

"You didn't invite your best friend for a paying job. I'm so hurt. Your employers will be so disappointed, you and Anri making out while the baby cries their eyes out."

Mikado sighed as he held his phone to his ear. Hours ago, Anri asked him if he wanted to babysit with her. Being the good boyfriend he was, Mikado accepted immediately. Anri giggled over the phone, explaining that she didn't finish the description of the job. The baby they were tasked to watch was the daughter of Shizuo Heiwajima. With his eyes wide, Mikado almost redacted his previous statement, but that would make him a terrible boyfriend. Anri kept telling him that he shouldn't have any worries, but he couldn't escape the thought that perhaps the baby would pick up a couch with ease and throw it at her agape babysitters.

"Don't be offended, Masaomi. Three babysitters is a bit much. Also, I don't think you want the daughter of a man whom your gang ordered to be shot."

"Ah, don't push that on me. My second-in-command requested the hit. He didn't even bother to tell me beforehand. But maybe it's for the best. I'm a bit busy right now."

"You scold for not including you and then you tell me you're busy? That's not very considerate, Masaomi."

"You've known me since elementary school, so why are you surprised?" Mikado could hear the snarky grin from over the phone. He sighed again.

"Despite our long history, I still get tired of you."

"If we remain friends past high school, then maybe you'll hear more of it. And sorry to end this lovely conversation, but I have to go. Don't make out with Anri too much!"

The phone beated. Mikado shook his head as he returned his phone to his pocket. "What kind of person ends a conversation like that?"

The call ended at the right time, he deduced. The entrance to Shinra and Celty's apartment complex was centimeters away from him when the beep hit his ears.

 _I haven't been here for a long time,_ Mikado thought. _Hasn't been a reason to. Not much drama in my life. Dangerous activity in the city has gone down, probably because of Izaya. I don't think is sad about his departure._

Shinra and Celty had a considerable combined income with their underground, and occasionally criminal, work. Their apartment complex was one of the bigger in Ikebukuro. Reaching their living quarters had no difficulty: Mikado only had to walk up three flights of stairs, their apartment in close proximity to the door.

"Anri?" he said, knocking on the apartment door.

"Coming," answered a quiet voice. Mikado heard light footsteps transfer through the door. The opening revealed Anri on the other side. She gave a warm smile upon seeing her boyfriend. "Hello, Mikado. I've been waiting for you. Come on in."

The boy entered the apartment, checking for changes but failing to find a single one.

"I haven't been here in years, yet everything looks the same."

Anri went by his side, giggling at his statement. "The last time I was here, I was being treated for injuries. I didn't take the time to notice the furniture and decorations."

Mikado nodded, looking around the apartment before his eyes froze on the sleeping infant in her carrier on the carpet.

"Is that her?" he questioned despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah, her name is Rei. She's three months old. Been asleep since I arrived. Celty must have put her down for a nap before leaving."

"Are we babysitting until Celty or Shinra come back or when Shizuo picks her up?"

"Celty thought Shizuo would arrive before her job is done. She said that he should be here in about two hours."

Rei failed to hear the footsteps of the teenage strangers. Remaining asleep, she made no movements as Mikado sat on the carpet to look at her. Her hair was unfamiliar; not the blonde of her father. Though Mikado assumed his hair was dyed: the yellow hue uncanny and not natural for a native of Japan. Her facial shape and nose was similar to his. Mikado would have to wait to see her eye color.

"She's a cute baby. Reminds me a lot of Shizuo."

"I don't have much experience with babies, but she hasn't been trouble, yet."

"Do you think she acts like him?"

Anri put her finger on the tip of her chin. "Everyone portrays Heiwajima as angry and terrifying, but the times I met him, he was very calm. Not the smartest person, but he wasn't mean"

"Shizuo is an interesting person. Most times he is unemotional, but he does get pissed off easily."

"Hopefully he won't be like that with us."

"Yeah, we just need to make sure nothing happens to Rei."

…

The cycle's wheels moved on the smooth street, yet no sound arose from the engine. Smoke exitted not from the muffler but from the Rider herself. Celty navigated through Ikebukuro without obeying the traffic logs while observing her surroundings, wary of people or vehicles she could possibly damage.

Her job was simple: collect a suitcase from a corrupt company's van and give it to a supplier; receive 1.6 million yen - $15,000 in regards to American readers - and return home. The individual who gave her the job was a man she had worked with for years. No connections to the Yukuza, although he did belong to a wealthy family.

His necessities for jobs never changed. All action by Celty must be done after the workday is finished. The streets were usually crowded, making it difficult for people to notice suspicious activity. The cops would attempt to catch her but escape was simple.

The streets appeared normal today. Men or women wearing suits discussing their days as they walked to bars or their homes. Schoolchildren rushed home to complete their homework or went to their hang-out places for a few hours. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Celty turned a corner, surprising some bystanders while curious watchers took pictures on their phones. Her gaze forward, she relaxed her stance on the handles, moving forward and trying to find the next street to turn. No interest of hers was cast on the sidewalk.

But then she saw a dark-haired man wearing a fur coat.

It was January, most people in Japan wore thick coats. Yet the coat itself was familiar.

The thick brown fur embellished on the ends of the coat. A charcoal polyester spread across the jacket a slightly darker shade of black than his pants. That hair: thin with ebony hue. If she saw his face, she knew his orbs would be a reddish-brown.

_Izaya?_

She couldn't turn around, risk the success of her job just for a hunch. But the possibility lingered as she turned right. Casting her gaze away from the street, she tried to find him.

The sidewalk had no possible ways of exit for several meters, and yet he was gone.

_Was my mind messing with me? No, that can't be it. I've known Izaya for years; I've recognized his scent, his appearance, that sly voice. It had to be him. But why? Why has he returned?_

_After what happened two years ago, the destruction he caused collapsing on him, the people realizing the strings he had infinite pulling access to. The injuries he received came with a promise to never return, so why is he here? He isn't bothering to hide himself._

_What's his game?_

_The only answer I have is that I shouldn't tell Shizuo._

…

Shizuo entered Celty's apartment complex. He rubbed his hand on his face, exhausted from his day at work.

_I'm glad Verona took care of that last guy. I felt like throwing a bus at him. I hope Rei never has to meet anyone like that._

He knocked on the apartment door. The footsteps on the other side belonged to neither Celty nor Shinra, but the sound itself was familiar. The door was opened by a high-schooler. Shizuo raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," Mikado began. "Hi, Shizuo. Celty asked me and Anri to watch Rei. She had a job and Shinra was unavailable."

"Now I remember you. You're the leader of the Dollars. Celty asked you to watch Rei?"

"Um, well she asked Anri and Anri invited me."

"Anri? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You guys have probably met. A lot has happened in the past few years."

Shizuo nodded and walked into the apartment. His steps were smooth until he heard a light whine. His movements quicker, he looked for his distressed daughter. Not a long wait, as she laid in her carrier in the living room, eyes shut in displeasure, arms shaking in front of her chest. Without hesitation, he went to where she lay and picked her up, failing to notice the other highschooler sitting by the carrier.

"That's the first time she cried since we've arrived," said Mikado. "She slept the entire time."

Rubbing her back, Shizuo scanned the room and found the other babysitter.

"Oh, I do know you. You were the girl with Shinra when I got shot."

Anri adjusted her glasses and gulped nervously. "I remember that."

Shizuo looked down at Rei, her head leaned against his chest as she fought against waking up.

"Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem," responded Anri. "She was very quiet. Not a problem. She is also very cute. Looks a lot like you."

Shizuo smirked. "I've heard that a lot. Well, I'm off. I don't have any money on me to pay you guys."

"Don't worry. Celty promised that she'd pay us."

"Oh, so that's settled." Shizuo put Rei back into her carrier, which did not please her. "We'll be home soon, Rei," he comforted.

Picking up the carrier, he turned to Mikado and Anri. "Thanks."

Shizuo shut the door as he left. Mikado blinked a few times before turning to Anri. "I've been holding my breath this entire time. I'm certain that he might throw a t.v. at us."

* * *

"Uhh… Celty? How long is a baby supposed to cry for? It would be great if you could answer in the next minute or so."

Celty's shoulders dropped as she turned off the shower. Even as the sound of the water falling was fine-tuned, she could hear cries from another room. Shizuo had arrived and left. Her shower was quick, so Shinra only had to handle a wailing baby for a couple of minutes. They had been babysitting Rei for four months. Calming an upset baby for a few moments was nothing new.

Though the cries were louder than usual, so perhaps something was wrong.

Her body dry, the shadows formed into a bodysuit. She exitted the bathroom and grabbed her helmet from a nearby shelf - Rei had yet to see Celty without the helmet; imagine if she saw Celty's true form when she was already quite distressed.

Shinra stood in the hall, waiting for Celty to aid him. Rei firm in his grasp, she squirmed in his arms as tears fell down her red face. Walking over to him while inwardly sighing, she took Rei from his arms, using one arm to comfort the baby while the other removed the phone from her pocket.

"She's just crying. That's what babies do."

"No, it's much more than that," Shinra said excitedly, prepared to discuss his theory like a true doctor. "Rei was wide awake when Shizuo dropped her off. When she saw her leaving, she started whining. The door shut, then she wailed. She misses Shizuo, and there's nothing we can do about it. Celty, we never prepared for this!"

"Calm down, Shinra. It's the first time this happened. We'll know how to handle it next time. Our apartment is sound-proofed, so we should be fine."

Shinra sighed. "But what about our ears? And what about Shizuo's reaction? He's gonna be so mad when he hears about how much Rei misses him."

"We will deal with that when the time comes. Let's just help Rei calm down."

Celty knew calming Rei would not be easy. The Dullahan lacked the ability to whisper, though she did have a heartbeat. Shinra could soothe her cries, but a being as squeamish as him were hopeless against such a distressed creature.

Shinra shook his head. "It's gonna be a long day."

…

The halls of the complex were always quiet, the only noise the sound of his shoes hitting the carpet and the jiggle of his keys as he took them out of his pocket. Sometimes Shizuo rubbed his hair or adjusted the position of his sunglasses. He occasionally played with his shadowy key as he walked to the correct door, an anxious response to the need to hold his daughter. The turning of the key created a click in the door despite the contents of the key being composed of elements of an abyss.

The door opened smoothly, the edge making no contact with the hardwood floor. But no silence entered his ears. The cries of his daughter removed Shizuo from his thoughts. His nerves activated, it took all his might not to quickly shut the door. He slowly closed the door, his hands shaking against the wood.

Celty held Rei protectively, rubbing circles on her stomach while stroking her brown hair. The yellow and blue helmet looked up at Shizuo, ready to pass him his daughter. Rei was a step ahead of her babysitter, her eyes slightly open upon her father's entrance. She extended her arms and temporarily stopped her wails. His eyes widened as he removed Rei from Celty's hold.

"Since when could you recognize my appearance?" Shizuo asked his daughter.

The rider reached for her phone that laid on a countertop. Her fingers tapped against the mobile keyboard as Shizuo shushed Rei. His gaze was cast on Celty once he heard her stand up, still maintaining to comfort his child.

"According to Shinra, she started crying soon after you left. We guessed that she missed you."

"She was looking for me? I caused an entire day of stress for her. How could I do this?"

Celty held up her hands and shook them. "Don't blame yourself. She's just a baby, and babies act differently everyday. You shouldn't worry, Shizuo. If she missed you, then that means she loves you. She thinks you're a good dad. She trusts you."

Shizuo looked at his daughter, her eyes teary as a fist grasped his tie. He was already aware of the love he had for Rei. As she laid in her mother's stomach, he spent every moment preparing for her arrival, making sure she would always remain happy. Tears of joy spilled onto his cheeks when he held her for the first time. A rush of feelings to protect her. His daughter was perfect, so she deserved the best. But he never considered how Rei felt about him. He thought that she didn't have any recognition as to who he was. He was simply a mysterious figure that fed, changed, and comforted her. Yet as her senses grew stronger, she began to recognize her father. He was always there for her, and perhaps she knew that he was her only parent.

"Maybe I should have expected this," he whispered, rubbing her plump cheek while she fluttered her eyes.

"I think that it's rather cute. I can do some research tonight if this happens agains. Not much going on tonight. I would ask Shinra for advice, but based on his behavior this morning, I don't think that this is his area of expertise."

Shizuo nodded. "I'll look up some things tonight, too. I know I say this everyday, but thank you, Celty."

Now asleep, Rei was put into her carrier. Shizuo pulled out a pacifier from his bag and put it in her mouth, which, although unconscious, her mouth accepted the sucker. Shizuo smiled as he stood up and grabbed the handle. _Time to spend the night on my laptop._


	6. Momentary Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a section of graphic violence. Please read with caution. If you think this story should change its rating to mature, feel free to contact me about the issue.
> 
> On a side note, I must thank all my readers for supporting me. Please enjoy this chapter.

The rings of a baby gym moved in the direction of Rei as she pulled on the object. Her legs responded to the exciting play with kicks and entertained giggles. The other hand rested, fingers opening and clenching in an even pattern. Every few moments, her amber eyes glanced at her father sitting on the couch. If Shizuo smiled back, then so would she before returning her attention to her personal play gym.

Rei easily sensed the emotions of her father when she laid her petite head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat reflect the current state of his mind. Her poor eyesight - standard for a four-month-old - failed to notice his squints and right fist grasping the blanket on the couch. Shizuo noted his anger in tandem with the grin as he heard her innocent giggles.

He was not annoyed with Rei, but rather himself.

Despite Rei alone, he attempted to create a familiarity with her and some of his friends. Celty served as a female role model. And Shinra… well, he was her doctor. She met some harmless members of the Dollars recently.

But apparently they were nothing compared to him.

Shizuo knew she spent most of her conscious time with him, but the moments she had with her babysitters should have created a balance - math was never Shizuo's strongest subject. Maybe their periods apart were ineffective at diverting their bond. He was the only person who comforted her cries at night; he was there during moments of distress, easily recognizing the sources of her wails.

Perhaps Rei missing her father should not have been surprising. She interacted with her mother for mere minutes. After that, Shizuo became both parents, and months had passed.

His mind focused on thoughts while his eyes watched Rei. Reflections of the past few months looped in his brain, and would continue if he did not witness his daughter losing control of her muscles, dropping a fist on her eye. The thoughts dusted as he stood from the couch, seeing her eyes widen as she registered the pain. The tears fell as Shizuo lifted her into his arms, face turning red and arms shaking in affliction.

"Shh, it's alright, Rei," he comforted. "I know that it hurts, but it won't last forever. You'll be fine. Daddy's here. I won't let anything else hurt you."

Sniffles were released from her nose. Her form stopped shaking in pain, though she continued to whine. Opening her eyes, she stared at her father as she grabbed the collar of his vest, tugging it with all her strength.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo pondered, rubbing her clenched hand with his thumb, returning to the couch while bouncing her in his arms. "I can't make the pain go away, but I'm doing the best I can."

"Aaah. Aaahh!" Rei cooed, using her other hand to hit Shizuo's chest.

"You already have my fighting spirit, but violence isn't the best way to get attention. Trust me."

Perhaps Rei comprehended her father's words, as she leaned her head against his chest. An exhausted coo left her mouth, her blinks becoming closer in length, though her legs continued kicking, fighting against the urge to sleep.

"You can nap, Rei," whispered Shizuo. "I won't be going anywhere. I know that you'll miss me, but I will only be a room away. If it makes you feel better, I also missed you today."

* * *

Japan was not kind to immigrants. They were respectful to differing cultures, but preferred their own people when the situation involved employment. Very few immigrants succeeded.

She felt like the exception. After her first failure in crime, her contacts in Russia disappeared and money non-existent. Fortunately other Russians had triumphed in Ikebukuro. It was demeaning: switching from her skills in robbery and strategic killing to serving sushi. Then she met Tom and Shizuo, soon displaying her abilities in intimidation, helping Vorona secure shelter in Japan.

Life was fine after that. None of the drama within Ikebukuro involved her. Shizuo taught her the ways of the bodyguard, and she suppressed his street sign-throwing anger by handling mildly difficult clients. After work, she relaxed in her apartment, counting her weekly paychecks, saving enough money - and obtaining reliable contacts - to return to her homeland.

She made no enemies, so why was she attacked in the middle of the night?

Walking through the streets of Ikebukuro in a trench coat, vivid memories of the intrusion a mere hour ago played in her mind. She was sleeping in her bed comfortably, interrupted by the breaking of a window. Her eyes shot open. Heightened senses heard the footsteps of strangers and the movement of their hands as they searched for something.

The doorknob to her room turned slowly. Vorona crawled out of her bed, reaching for a pen, and traveled on fours to the door, not letting the intruders hear her movements. The knob fully turned, the door opening, Vorona watching it come closer to her as she sat against the wall. The man wore all black, including his hat, dirty blonde sneaking out of the knitted fabric.

Her grip tightened on the pen. She saw the man look back and forth, probably for her. The lust for blood rose; Vorona lunged toward the foreign man with burly ease, stabbing him in the eye.

The man cried in pain, dropping his gun and moving his hand toward his damaged eye, pen still inside. His blood landed on her face and shirt, yet she didn't flinch. The other men, incapable of ignoring their comrade's high-pitch, anguished scream, turned to see their target, one of them saying "oh shit" in Russian. All of them aimed their guns at her. Vorona, being the icon she was, put a string of hair between two of her fingers, putting it behind her. She noted their pale complexions and robust structure: definitely Russian, or possibly Urkanian.

"Я бы не рекомендовал стрелять из твоего оружия. Мои соседи услышат это. А теперь убирайся из моей квартиры или приготовься умереть. (I wouldn't recommend shooting your guns. My neighbors will hear it. Now, get the fuck out of my apartment or prepare to die.)" she said with indifference.

The three men looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders while conversing in Russian.

"Мы не хотим внимания. (We don't want attention)," one spoke.

They all dropped their guns to the ground at the same time. The bravest of them scoffed, muttering under his breath: "Эта гребаная сука (this fucking bitch)."

Vorona's calm composure diminished for a brief moment. Clenching her hand, she ran toward the egotistical man, pushing him against the countertop, pinning him down as she grabbed a knife and promptly stabbed him in the head, no hints of emotion or remorse in her stone expression as he died on impact.

"Что за хрень (what the fuck)!" one man screamed.

_They dare step foot onto my territory, and are surprised that I am defending myself,_ Vorona thought. _What cowards._

She removed the knife from his forehead, blood flicking from it, hitting one of the intruders. One saw their deceased comrade fall to the ground, the last of his scarlet flowing away from his body, thickening and clotting. His time observing his dead partner lasted for seconds, as Vorona swiftly approached him, slashing his throat. His body lost his strength, falling to the carpet, his last sight his own blood spraying onto his hands and the floor.

The uninjured men were prepared to attack Vorona, but their efforts were fruitless. She blocked an attack from a brown-haired man, seizing his arm before deeply slitting his throat - she felt the tip of the knife hit a bone. The last man lifted his arm in preparation for a punch, but Vorona stabbed him in the head.

As the final intruder fell to the ground, Vorona heard a light groan from behind her. Not bothering to remove the knife from the deceased head, she released the weapon from her grasp and turned to discover the source of the noise. The man with a pen in his eye laid in agony on the floor. He couldn't remove the utensil from his eye: the blood loss would probably lead to his death. But as he wished for his eye to not cause his demise, Vorona knelt down to his level and wrapped her arms around his neck, snapping it.

Her body finally relaxed, leaning against the door frame, observing the severe bloodshed she caused. It had been a little over a year since she moved to Japan, a long time since her last kill. It was even longer from her last brutal kill; her jobs usually involved a gunshot to the head.

Some of the books she read included grotesque violence - such as this particular chapter - but she never thought it would eventually determine her skills. Those books also featured the proper method to dispose of bodies and the effective ways to eliminate evidence.

Walking through the streets, Vorona stretched her exhausted limbs. She scrubbed her floor for thirty minutes, removing any hint of blood as she smelled the decaying bodies. Not bothering to clean the red-drenched carpet, she put two bodies on it and carried it to a dumpster two blocks away. She returned for the remaining three bodies, leaving them in various dumpster spread across Ikebukuro.

In just ninety minutes, Vorona assumed she had walked more than the recommended amount of kilometers. After putting the last body with a collection of garbage, she removed her bloody jacket and replaced it with a trench coat she brought in a bag. She prepared her feet to return to her apartment, but she considered the safety of her so-called home.

If she returned, what were the chances that other men were already there, prepping for her death? But where else could she go? Who could she trust?

One place occurred in her mind, a place that none of her enemies could be aware of.

The memory ended when she reached her destination. She looked at the apartment complex, sighing as she considered the circumstances. The address was never given to her personally, as she researched the living residences of her acquaintances. It was common in her former job to learn everything about a new employee, making sure to acknowledge any risks of sabotage or hidden agendas. Her work as a bodyguard had no life-threatening risks, her former ways wouldn't diminish easily.

A visit at two in the morning would not probably be welcome. No sane person would not question the reasoning. The person she was seeing could possibly overreact, but it was her only place of safety.

She walked up the stairs to his floor, staring at each room number to find the right one. Upon finding the correct apartment, she put on a brave face and knocked on the door.

The air was quiet after her knock ended. She made no attempt to lean her ear against the door, eagerly waiting for the sound of footsteps. It was thirty seconds of silence until she heard a groan from the other side.

"Who the fuck is up at this time?" the deep voice was becoming louder, a large part of depletion in its tone.

The doorknob shook as it turned. The frame slowly opened, Shizuo gradually appearing, his fake blonde hues untamed, signature sunglasses unequipped, bartender attire replaced by a simple set of pajamas.

One hand rubbed his tiresome eyes while the other loosened its grip on the knob. "Who is this? What are yo- Vorona? Why are you here? How do you know where I live?"

Vorona clenched the hems of her coat. "I'm sorry, Shizuo, for intruding without warning. My place it… it was broken into. I.. I don't feel safe."

Shizuo's shoulders broadened, his eyes alert and worrisome. "You won't feel any better if you stay out here. Come inside."

He put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her into his apartment.

His place was more leisurely than Vorona expected. The living room was spacious: a couch that could fit five people, a television that displayed every detail, and an open connection to the kitchen. The salary provided by their company was enough to rent an above-standard apartment, but not the luxury of where Shizuo was located. His economic prosperity could be any amount, as she was unaware of his childhood and family.

"Let me take your coat," Shizuo offered. "You can take a seat on the couch."

Vorona nodded, removing her arms from the coat and placing it in his hold. Rubbing the left sleeve of her shirt, she approached the sofa, sitting down with a fatigued thump. She held her wrist with her hand, looking down at the border of the carpet and floor.

"Why did I think everything would be fine?" she questioned herself out loud. "I left a life of crime but didn't worry. Why was I so stupid?"

"It isn't stupid to be hopeful."

Vorona looked up, observing Shizuo approaching her, sitting by her side. She averted her gaze from him. "I was a criminal back in Russia. I traveled for jobs. My last one led me here, but it went awry. The guys at Russia Sushi found me, and then I met you and Tom. Life was good, but I probably shouldn't have bought my apartment with my birth name."

"Well crime explains why you're so good at fighting," Shizuo responded, his voice slightly shaky in shock of Vorona's past life.

"I did horrible things, but thought nothing of it. I was a monster. I thought that by leaving that behind, everything would settle. I was so stu-"

A cry interrupted Vorona. Shizuo sat up, walking to his daughter's nursery as the Russian's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I forgot about your daughter. I'm putting you both in danger. Shizuo, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

Shizuo held out his arms in reassurance. "Your 'friends' don't know that I work with you, is that right."

Vorona, still ridden with guilt, nodded.

"Then we don't have to worry. You, me, and Rei are safe."

Shizuo returned his focus on his daughter. Vorona did not attempt to translate Shizuo's whisperings, too tired to try and not wanting to bother father and daughter. The cries diminished in volume, but became louder as Shizuo carried Rei into the living room.

Little arms and legs, covered in a soft, light purple onesie, hit Shizuo's chest, though he made no complaint. The bodyguard rubbed her back and stroked the strands of dark brown hair, spread evenly and heavily throughout her small head.

She acknowledged her existence and saw a picture of her a few months ago, but witnessing Rei with her own eyes was a different experience. Shizuo's small stories did not provide the full picture, or Vorona once thought it did until now.

"Sorry about that," Shizuo said, sitting by the connecting corner of the couch. "She's almost five months old but she never stops using her lungs. She shouldn't be upset for long. I think she just woke up and is having trouble going back to sleep."

Rei's distress was reduced to sniffles, laying the side of her head against her father's chest. chest, gripping his thin shirt. The infant didn't seem to note the presence of the Russian, but Vorona noticed her straight yet unruly hair and her unfamiliar hazel eyes.

For the first time in hours, Vorona smiled.

"Does she have your natural hair color?" asked Vorona, her grin surprisingly warm. Shizuo smiled back, looking down at his calming daughter, stroking her developing hair.

"Yeah, I have dark brown hair. I knew Tom in middle school, and he suggested that I dye my hair yellow. It's been almost ten years, so I feel strange without it."

"You and Tom are closer than a thought."

"He's the reason I have my job. My anger kept me from keeping a long-lasting job. I was framed for a crime and then arrested. I thought my life was over, but then Tom found me and offered me to work as his bodyguard."

"The job has done a lot for both of us."

"I guess so."

Shizuo could no longer hear any whines. He glanced at his daughter's face, seeing her eyes stare wide at Vorona, which she noticed as well.

"Does she not like me?" Vorona questioned, the judging gaze of the infant causing discomfort for her.

"No," Shizuo responded after sighing. "She's overly attached to me. I am concerned about it; what if she's like this forever?"

"She is an overly colickity baby, but you are the main person involved in her life. Babies recognize the voice of their mother when in the womb. Since Rei was separated from her mother, she needed someone to trust, so as a newborn she learned your scent and voice. As her eyesight developed, she began to discern your face. If she is crying for you, then it means that she loves you."

As if understanding Vorona's statement, Rei lifted her head, staring at her father with a smile. "That's reassuring. But how do you know so much about babies? Do you have siblings?"

Vorona shook her head. "No, no. I was an only child. My father was away and traveling for work most of the time, and my mother was emotionally distinct before she died, so I entertained myself through books. I memorized everything I read, which I never expected to help me find my talent."

"Oh, and what was that?" Shizuo ignored the sudden, dark direction of their conversation.

Vorona gulped nervously. "I thought I was talentless before that day, when that man broke into my house, when I defended myself."

She didn't finish, but she knew Shizuo understood the implication, as his eyes blinked in dismay. Rei fussed in his hold, tightening her grip on Shizuo's shirt.

"If you're so tired, then sleep," mocked Shizuo with a warm tone. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Maybe I'm distracting her," Vorona commented, still feeling tense from her confession. "Why don't you take her to her room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I have a guest room," he responded as he stood up, slowly bouncing Rei. "You can sleep there. It's definitely more comfortable then the sofa. It's the room behind mine; you can't miss it. No one has been in there in months, so it's very tidy."

Vorona nodded, lifting herself up from the couch and guiding herself to her temporary place of slumber. Her stance was less stiff than usual, probably a side effect of her terror and exhaustion, both equally flowing within her blood. She was vulnerable.

Rei diverted her father's attention from the Russian by hitting him with her petite fists. With a smile, he walked into her nursery.

"You're just as tired as Vorona, so you shouldn't be fighting sleep."

* * *

The rays of the sun hit Vorona's blanketed body. Particles filled the air of her room, some of the dust making contact with her closed eyes. Vorona felt the heat wake her up. She spent her first few seconds awake blinking, her senses adapting to her surroundings. Lifting herself so that her back was against the bed frame, she observed the guest room she was too tired to note last night. It was the same size as the living room in her apartment, or more accurately, former apartment. Since it was only a guest room, she assumed that the two rooms by the apartment's residents were larger. The salary of Shizuo surely couldn't afford this sizeable of a residence.

Vorona shifted her head to look at the windows, noticing the angle of the sun's rays. The sun was in its highest position, so Vorona deduced that it was around noon. The Russian never slept past double digits, but she never had an intruder in the middle of the night and spent almost two hours erasing the evidence.

Removing the blankets from her body, shifting her legs to the edge of the bed so her feet were on the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she approached the door, ready to not remain in bed for another few days, despite her body's exhaustion.

While navigating the hallway, she heard a distinct high-pitched laughter. The entrance to the living room opened as she continued walking. The source of the giggle was difficult to find due to the baby's size compared to the furniture surrounding her. Vorona eventually saw Rei, sitting on a play mat, reaching and pulling on the toys and rings attached to the colorful arch above her. She wore green pants and a white shirt, which, from her angle at the entrance, contained a picture of yellow flowers. Her feet were not burdened by socks, each of her excited kicks contacting the air.

"Nice to see you up, Vorona."

The Russian turned her head, witnessing Shizuo, clothed in his signature suit, putting an empty bottle, small splashes of drunken milk on the side of the container, in the sink.

"Hello, Shizuo," she greeted. "Sorry for sleeping so late."

"It's no problem. I didn't want to wake you up, especially since you seemed pretty tired last night. I'm surprised Rei's cries didn't wake you."

Vorona shrugged. "Exhaustion does wonders to the body."

"You don't seem fully awake yet. Do you want to sit down?"

She nodded in response, moving toward the couch and navigating the delighted infant. Shizuo followed from behind, lifting Rei into his arms before sitting down. He positioned her on his lap, her back against his stomach. She entertained herself by playing with his fingers, making no audible or visual note of the presence of Vorona.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like that last," she began. "I should find a permanent place to stay by tonight, at most tomorrow morning."

Shizuo shook his head. "It was no problem. I would be wrong of me to not help a friend in need. You can stay for as long as you like."

"Though I do thank you for your help, I personally don't like to depend on people too much. Finding a new apartment shouldn't be too hard: I have the money, but I probably shouldn't use my actual name, just to be safe."

The man simply nodded before Vorona sighed, throwing her head back against the cushioning behind her.

"I thought that maybe after a year or two, I could return to Russia safely. No more crime, just a normal life. After yesterday night, I don't know if it's safe for me to go back. I'm clearly not wanted. Maybe I'm meant to remain here."

"You seem pretty comfortable in Japan. I realize that our job is unusual, but it is steady and reliable."

"I think you're right. Life in Ikebukuro is not stressful, discounting last night of course. Maybe I can make enough money to afford a place like this."

Shizuo diverted his gaze to the floor, his eyes tightening.

"This place was not originally mine. It belonged to a woman named Tomoko, Rei's mother."

Vorona looked away from him this time, guilty that she accidentally mentioned a detail of Shizuo's life without considering the consequences. Shizuo, however, had no difficulties continuing his story.

"I thought that after she told me she was pregnant, we would raise Rei together without being in a relationship. But Tomoki's family had a dangerous history and decided it would be safest for Rei if she wasn't involved in her life."

Rei whined in his hold, letting go of his finger as she attempted to turn around, probably sensing his distress and wanting to comfort him. Shizuo noticed, shifting his grasp of her.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Rei," he whispered as he patted her back.

"I didn't know, Shizuo. I don't want to bring back bad memories."

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't know. Plus, it's only fair after you relieved some of your sensitive history from last night. I don't mind, I trust you."

Rei's stress ended when Shizuo finished speaking. Silence filled the air for a few moments, eliminated by a simple statement by Vorona.

"I trust you, too," she spoke. "Can you do me a favor? Be a great dad to Rei. You clearly love her - and she loves you - but make sure you never forget that love. Don't be like my father."

Shizuo looked down at Rei, leaning against her chest with her head directed toward his face. She was smiling, which Shizuo could only respond with a smile of his own.

"I will," he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the violence caused any discomfort. I thought it was important to Vorona's character and the development of her relationship with Shizuo.
> 
> Again, I thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
